Brilliant Ignorance
by Stephycats7785
Summary: Sometimes the right person for you is in front of you and all you have to do is work up the courage to tell them, but that's not always an easy thing to do.


Title: Brilliant Ignorance

Rating: T

Pairing: Nathan Stark/Jo Lupo

Summary: Sometimes the right person for you is in front of you and all you have to do is work up the courage to tell them, but that's not always an easy thing to do.

Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Eureka!

AN: This is my first time writing for this fandom and I am kind of nervous about it since I haven't seen all of the episodes. Still, I really wanted to give writing for this fandom a chance so I came up with this little drabble. People who have read my stories before know that I love the unusual and while I do love Jo/Zane and Jo/Taggerd, I have always been interested in the idea of Stark and Lupo together so for the sake of this short drabble/one-shot we are going to say Allison chose Carter, Zane hooked up with Zoe, and Taggerd left like he did in the show. Anyways, I just wanted to say I apologize in advance if the characters are OOC. This is just a way to stretch my creative muscles and see if I like writing this fandom enough to do more stories.

I was watching her again. then I again I was always watching her whenever she happened to be in my line of sight. She never noticed of course, and I knew if she ever did notice I was pretty sure her response would be physical violence aimed in my direction. It's kind of funny, but I think I would rather have her angry at me instead of not even realizing I was around unless she was on a case with Carter. Carter, why did all the women in my life past, present, and maybe future, revolve around him? Carter was just a normal guy, nothing extra special about him at all. I, Nathan Stark on the other hand, well I had a lot going for me. I was the head of GD, I had enough money to last at least four lifetimes, I had won many different awards for my breakthroughs in science, and I was voted most eligible bachelor in science today.

I was a very accomplished man so why didn't Josephine Lupo see that? I may be a tad rusty when it came to flirting considering I hadn't been with anyone since Allison, but I still had it in me even if I hadn't used those skills for a while. Maybe the problem wasn't me, maybe it was her. She was normal after all, well not exactly normal because in my mind she was was extraordinary, but by this towns standards she could be considered normal. Did she fear I may be bothered by the fact she wasn't a genius? Sometimes I could come off as if I thought normal people to be less than me, but truthfully I did not feel that way one bit; I actually envied them in ways because they were not burdened with the task of using their brains to solve problems such as world hunger, to come up with ways to travel underwater or journey in to space, they didn't have to live knowing that if they did not succeed in whatever task was given to them, people could end up dead. Being smart wasn't all fun and glamour as some made it out to be.

Anyways, it didn't really matter to be how smart Jo was; she was funny, protective of those she cared about, sarcastic, she was skilled in combat, and she had a knack of knowing the right thing to do in any situation even though she may not always understand all the details of the situation at hand. Jo showed no fear even in the face of death. That's one of the reasons I loved her and I would tell her that if I could ever get her alone. Every single time I seemed to get close, something would come up and she'd have to leave.

Jo was so different than Allison, different from any woman I had ever met before and so trying to find a way to connect with her on common ground was rather quite difficult. What I needed to do was stop using my brain and let my heart speak for once. Yes, that is exactly what I would do, right now in fact. Focusing on that task, I turned to look at Jo again only to see her walking off with Sheriff Carter. Great, once again Jack Carter gets the girl. I made a mental note of not letting that happen again. Next time I would tell her and nothing would get in the way, absolutely nothing.

The End...

Please R&R like always!

N: I apologize if there are a lot of mistakes, I have a lot of health issues so when I finish writing something I don't have the energy to go back over it. Anyways, this was a drabble and if it sucks I am sorry.


End file.
